


【队詹/ABO】闯入者

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 队詹，ABO
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

他缩了缩身体，努力将自己整个蜷在带着那人余温的被窝中。但这样的小动作也牵动腰背的肌肉，酸软的腰肢在昨晚过激的活动后几乎无法动弹，此时此刻那种疼痛感被alpha离开后的缺席带来的空虚放大无数倍。巴基倒抽一口气，要紧牙关咽下痛苦的呻//吟声。  
双腿在单薄的被单下发抖。随后过了很久，巴基·巴恩斯中士才后知后觉他整个人都在不停地打颤。在耳边回响的格格、格格的碰撞声不是大风拍打窗户发出的，只是他的牙齿——他抖个不停，连他的牙齿都在打架。  
听说刚结合的omega对标记了自己的alpha极度依赖，尤其是还在发情期而没有得到alpha足够的安抚，这样的omega会敏感、多疑。巴基从来没想过自己也会有这种经历，在很早以前，在史蒂夫·罗杰斯还是他的史蒂薇时，在一切都还没有发生、史蒂薇还是个被医生盖章的“发育迟缓者”时，巴基就已经想好大概后半生都不会让alpha标记他，后半辈子会依靠抑制剂度过每一个热潮期。  
他以为他的史蒂薇会是个和他一样的omega，或者是个beta——大概无论如何都不会是alpha。那种奇怪的自信不知道来自哪里，想到史蒂薇可能是个beta反而让他安心了好长时间。beta是不能标记omega的，巴基可笑地觉得欣慰，他的史蒂薇可能永远都是他的。  
但事情永远没有想象中美好。就正如他自己永远没想过自己会忽然转化成omega，被美国队长从纳粹实验室解救下来的巴恩斯中士也没有预想过他爱了几乎一辈子的史蒂薇是个alpha，而且是个万众瞩目的alpha。  
那已经不是他的了，巴基的幻想几乎刚萌生就被自己扼杀。他回到军营的第一眼就看到了佩吉·卡特，看到史蒂夫带笑的嘴角，还有空气中忽然浓烈了些的alpha信息素。  
他知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯从来不是个循规蹈矩的人，什么传统，所有条条框框对他都不会有多大作用。他的史蒂薇从小开始就我行我素，认死理而不知退缩——所以，alpha爱上alpha又算是多大的问题？  
不知不觉又在心中把美国队长从头到脚夸了一遍的狙击手中士一边脸红一边落寞地想，结果到头来有些东西从来都不是他的，以前不是，现在不是，以后也不会是。  
脸上痒痒的。巴基觉得气温又冷了些，鼻尖也开始发酸。稍稍吸了吸鼻子，他用手擦了擦脸，才发现自己在哭。  
Omega的体质真的很麻烦。中士又将身体蜷缩得更小，在咬着下唇竭力忍耐着。他从未如此嫌恶自己的第二性别，还有突如其来的发情期。  
他的alpha——这么说也不对，那个标记了他的alpha并不是“他的”，史蒂夫的大衣盖在被子上，上面残留的信息素只能稍微安抚他的情绪，但这种时候作用聊胜于无。巴基用脸颊蹭了蹭被子，不敢触碰那个标记了他、却注定不属于他的alpha。  
史蒂夫去哪里了？他时而迷糊时而清醒，一边因为alpha的缺席而委屈，一边嫌弃地责备自己。  
一切都是错的。巴基想。  
他清醒的几分钟会整理自己的思绪，努力将前一天晚上发生的事、alpha的喘息声和被贯穿时的疼痛与快感都撇开，他记得自己在执行任务，然后中了埋伏——也可能只是因为太大意——从山上掉下来。史蒂夫抓住了他的手，巴基记得他们在悬崖边上摇摇晃晃，风明明很冷，但他和史蒂夫都大汗淋漓。他的手湿漉漉的，想必史蒂夫制服手套下的掌心也一样。  
他不记得自己有没有开个玩笑，有没有这么不合时宜地跟史蒂夫说康尼岛的事。之后的记忆好像空白了一段，但巴基记得下落时的风声和温暖厚实的怀抱。  
之后的事就像在做梦，所有都像梦境一样迷糊不清。巴基记得的事不多。他只觉得自己很热——他此前没有经历过的感觉，那像很久很久以前老师在生理课上讲过的“omega的热潮期”，但第二性别分化以后一直在服用抑制剂的omega中士对这种感觉几乎是陌生的。  
这个热潮期是错误的。巴基记得自己不久前才用过抑制剂——因为敌不过史蒂夫。说是决定也好，说是恳求也罢，现在史蒂夫和他一个帐篷了。可怜的中士不得不偷偷摸摸地申请了更多的抑制剂，还加大剂量、延长服用期。史蒂夫的信息素让他安心，也让他惴惴不安。尽可能地远离史蒂夫，尽可能少在充满史蒂夫味道的帐篷里停留，用过量的酒精味麻痹自己的嗅觉和感觉——但这一切都没有多大用处。  
昨天晚上就是最好的实证。过量服用抑制剂的身体、过度压抑的热潮期突然爆发，将他的理智尽数吞噬殆尽。他记忆一片空白，只剩下断断续续的片段，更多的是声音、气息、触感。他记得史蒂夫温柔的亲吻和近乎粗暴的撞击，史蒂夫的气息将他包裹、填满，满心满脑子只有这个alpha，连他自己都被挤出来、无暇思考其他。  
那算是什么呢。他和史蒂夫不应该这样。  
躺在床上的omega又哭了。因为alpha的缺席而波动的情绪愈发失控，他的眼睛哭红了。  
冷。明明很冷。还未干透的泪水画的他的脸亮晶晶的，带来的分明是冷冰冰的感觉。但巴基又觉得热，有什么东西在他身体里四处游走、不停冲撞。这不妙，很不妙。他感觉到自己又湿了，某处在发痒，身体渴望触碰，渴望亲吻和拥抱，omega在渴望他的alpha。  
没有这东西。巴基努力对自己说，他没有alpha。这是个错误，他不该被标记，他们不该做那种事。他不该是个omega。  
他在哭。起初只是无声无息地流泪，身体不停颤抖。直到在不停喘气、胸口的疼痛压得他几乎喘不过气时，巴基才发现自己哭得很惨。说撕心裂肺大概也不为过，他第一次听到自己哭得这么吓人。  
他不像自己了。他变成了一个讨人厌的omega，所以他的alpha也不要他，将他抛弃在这个偏僻的小屋里。


	2. 2

温度似乎骤然下降了几度，蜷缩着身子窝在被子里的omega哭了一轮，早也昏昏沉沉，哭声在不知不觉间消停下去，最后连抽噎也听不见。似乎在半梦半醒间觉得冷，男人挪了挪位置，懒懒地扯了一把滑落到一侧的大衣。  
那是史蒂夫的衣服。巴基将脸埋进衣服里，贪婪地汲取这alpha残留的信息素。史蒂夫的味道轻而易举地将他点燃，巴基的身体越发滚烫，夹紧的双腿间有什么东西外流。黏糊糊的液体从那个隐秘的小洞里流出来，将他的大腿内侧弄得一塌糊涂。他没法思考什么——仿佛早在他放声大哭之后他就不再是巴基·巴恩斯了，而是一个普普通通的omega，顺从着本能等待alpha的小小omega。  
他埋进史蒂夫的大衣里深深地吸了口气，将他挚爱的alpha好好地珍藏在自己的胸腹中。被子下的他浑身赤裸，汗津津的身体好像还留存着史蒂夫的印记。他想象着昨夜alpha如何抚摸他。他的alpha，曾经是个小小的、瘦弱的男孩。他记得自己曾坐在一旁静静地看着那个男孩，那纤长的、指节分明的手握着画笔，笔尖在纸面画过，发出刷刷的声响。他记得的，那时候史蒂夫还是他的。那时候的史蒂夫身上没有这种征服者的味道，像个不会散发信息素的beta，只有当他勾着史蒂薇的脖子往自己身边带时，才会闻到那阵浅浅的味道。或许只是些廉价洗涤剂的味道，或者是普通香皂的味道，但巴基——可怜的小omega对自己的挚友和挚爱隐瞒了第二性别——却总是这样幻想着，可笑地把它当成史蒂薇的味道。  
他做过很多场梦，关于他和史蒂薇的。而每一场梦都和昨夜大相径庭。他想象中的史蒂薇是笨拙的却也是温柔的，他们亲吻、拥抱。他到底有多喜欢那个小子，连曾经梦想中的吻都仿佛带着神圣感。  
而昨夜史蒂夫是怎样——  
巴基的手掌慢慢下滑，从锁骨一路往下。他按上自己的腰部，半闭着眼压抑着喘息，某处的疼痛勾起了他的回忆。那只是些片段，但已经足够他面红耳赤。他似乎还能听见自己的叫声——那完全不像他了——想到史蒂夫就是这样握住他的腰，这样撞进来——  
巴基紧了紧五指，只是简单的触感已经让他下腹绷紧。他缩了缩，努力夹紧腿，但这不过是徒劳，那处实在空虚得厉害。他想念自己的alpha，那个标记了他的alpha，他那么爱着但……确实不该属于他的alpha。  
他张开嘴，咬住美国队长的留下来的衣服。冰冷坚硬的东西撞上他的牙齿，衣物粗粝的质感擦过他的口腔。而他又哭了，只是omega的本能又失控了，他想要史蒂夫的吻，无论是梦中那样青涩的亲吻还是昨晚那般粗鲁却又莫名让他觉得温柔可靠的、明明满是侵略性又载满占有欲依然让他沉浸其中忘乎所以的吻。  
泪水从眼眶滑出，落在满是汗湿和泪痕的枕头上。  
巴基双手藏在被子下，学着史蒂夫的动作抚摸自己的身体。但不够，无论怎么做都不够。他粗鲁地抚摸自己挺立多时的下身，那湿滑的的体液将他的手勾引向着别处。  
房间里的信息素愈发浓烈。可怜的omega还在发情期，本能地散发着自己的气味，使出浑身解数勾引alpha来品尝自己。他该觉得羞耻。巴基流着泪，将脸贴近那件大衣直到再投不进一丝亮光。确实是他的错，如果他不是omega，就不会发生这种事。他也想被史蒂夫标记——尽管他一而再再而三地告诉自己史蒂夫只当他是好兄弟，尽管他心知肚明史蒂夫的目光落在哪个幸运儿身上。他无法否认自己从心底里爱着这个布鲁克林来的傻小子，而这该死的omega体质不过是顺了他的意、用这种不光彩的手段让他达成了目的。  
手绕到身后，探入那个汁水淋漓的小洞。但这依然没用，好像连身体到心灵都认定了那个人，只要他不在身旁自己便脆弱不堪。  
然后冷风灌进来。流通的空气让室内的温度骤降，夹杂着的各种乱七八糟的味道也冲进来，但唯独那股属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的味道停留在他的鼻尖。他停下来，就像受到极大惊吓似的瞬间停顿，甚至手指都还埋在自己体内。房间里满是情动的味道，方才情绪崩溃的omega这样肆无忌惮地释放着自己的信息素，这样无羞无耻地玩弄着自己的身体，这样声嘶力竭地呼喊着自己的alpha……  
但当他的alpha——他的史蒂薇，他的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，或者换个称呼：“他的队长”，什么都好，都是“他的”——推开门，靴子踩在地上发出细微的声响，步步走近他时，巴基却几乎不敢动弹。他并不害怕，史蒂夫没有用alpha信息素压制他、强迫他臣服，正相反，史蒂夫的味道让他冷静下来，体内那不安定的onega本能还在蠢蠢欲动，只不过再不是先前那样。他好像忽然重生了，变得安定，又恢复了可笑地自信。  
瞧，他的alpha。这个强大的alpha并没有抛弃他，他们是一对，他们结合了——他被标记了。他的alpha昨天夜里在他体内成结，咬破了他的颈侧腺体。他属于这个alpha，属于史蒂夫。  
他和他的味道融在一起。  
此时此刻巴基并没有想到更多，之前或是以后，没有想过抑制剂或是之后的热潮期不停在他脑海里转来转去的那些名字也忽然消失了。他的脑子里一片空白。  
史蒂夫凑上前，俯下身来在巴基的腺体处亲了一口，又轻轻地咬了一下，像是要再一次加深他的标记。  
巴基的身体依然滚烫，双眼红肿。他移动了一下双手，却依旧笨拙无措。  
“史蒂夫……？”  
他想转身，想看看他的alpha。不知道对方离开了多久，巴基也不知道自己哭了多久。但，出于本能地，他那么渴望史蒂夫，让等待的时间变得漫长了数倍甚至数十倍。  
而他现在连声音都软绵绵的，听不出责备或抱怨，连呼吸都像在讨好alpha。  
“嗯。”  
史蒂夫将他从床上捞起来，厚实的手掌揉了揉巴基乱七八糟的头发。察觉到巴基脸上的泪痕，他吻在那红肿的眼角，唇瓣温柔地贴在巴基的脸上，缓缓下落，然后贴上对方干燥的唇。  
“怎么了？”  
史蒂夫问，声音意外地低沉，像奋力压抑着什么，听起来反而不像他了。  
巴基眨了眨眼，认真地看着史蒂夫的脸。  
史蒂夫在笑，这笑容也让他觉得陌生。连他向来熟悉的、最爱的那双蓝色眼睛，好像也染上了一抹红色。  
巴基怔了怔。他说不清这怪异的陌生感是怎么回事，但这确确实实是他的史蒂夫没错。他认得史蒂夫，他们认识了一辈子那么长，无论如何也不可能忘记，也不可能认错。  
“……不，没什么。”巴基轻轻摇摇头，他的声音同样沙哑得叫他自己都认不出来。  
史蒂夫看着他，轻轻皱眉。  
“我想你，只是一直在想你。”巴基如实相告，耳尖发红，“我的alpha。”


	3. 3

3

史蒂夫又凑上来吻他。起初不过是轻轻地贴着他的脸颊，将自己的唇一下又一下地印在他脸上，蹭掉了他脸上满布的汗水和泪水。然后史蒂夫的唇才吻到他的嘴唇上，贴着他的嘴轻轻慢慢地磨过，又用牙齿细细啃咬。史蒂夫很有耐心，好像放在他面前的是一道极珍稀的佳肴，需要他细嚼慢咽，每一口都品出真味来。  
他从来不知道史蒂夫也这么有耐心。巴基又开始犯迷糊了，半闭着眼感受自家alpha的吻，却稀里糊涂地开始想东想西。史蒂夫的舌头正在他的口腔里游走，又或者是他的舌头被史蒂夫勾过去。感觉很混乱，脑子里乱七八糟的，可他居然还有余力去想那个瘦小的男孩。  
他的史蒂薇从来就这么有耐心。他想起自己趴在椅子上睡着，而小小的画家还正正地坐在画架前画画。可怜的小家伙请不到模特，只好找他了——他从来都是个很好的朋友，有什么不能为史蒂夫·罗杰斯做的呢？史蒂夫需要模特，他可以在那个小房间里闷呼呼地坐上一天；史蒂夫需要拳击教练，他可以陪他练到天黑。如果史蒂夫需要一个omega……  
巴基愣了愣神，莫名其妙地感到一阵冷意。他的alpha因为他的失神而不满，下身突然粗暴地挺动了几下的撞得失神中的omega惊叫起来。巴基慌忙抱紧史蒂夫，试图借着alpha身上的暖意抹去自己的不安。  
明明被alpha紧紧抱住，身体被不知节制的alpha填得满满当当——当然了，他现在连嘴巴都忙着服侍自己的alpha——他怎么还能有心思去想这些有的没的。  
去他的，明明还在战时呢。搞不好下一秒他们就会被敌军发现，赏一发炮弹然后粉身碎骨。太长远的事不适合现在想，巴基合上眼，感受着埋在自己体内那根粗壮的肉棒如何有节奏地挺动，享受着史蒂夫的拥抱和亲吻。  
只要想着现在就好了，以后怎么样都无所谓。就算这次发情期之后再也没有资格站在史蒂夫身边、再也没有资格勾着他的脖子说些傻话，那都无所谓了。他已经犯了错，错误无法挽回——他没心思也没能力挽回什么。史蒂夫一定不清醒。他一定也被alpha的本能牵着走了，就像巴基被该死地omega本能这样折磨一样。  
Alpha的亲吻太霸道，堵得巴基几乎无法呼吸，更无法发声，只能从唇齿间漏出一点不成调的、无法辨识的音节。史蒂夫故意顶向那处，假装无意地擦着那一点向上撞，一路长驱直入，又在哪个关键的节点停下来，想必是坏心地捉弄他，竟然又开始慢慢地退出来。  
这副还处在热潮期的身体仍旧在发热，或许是因为被alpha玩弄过、调教过，身体已经熟悉了alpha的进犯。在史蒂夫缓慢地退出来时原本被填得满足的身体一点点地空虚下来，就像他自己也被一点点地扯出去，留下一副空荡荡的躯壳。巴基呜呜地哭起来，尽管他的alpha那么温柔地亲吻着他，可身体里的空虚和痒意让他难以忍受。此时此刻这个混账的alpha还在散发着信息素，将这个混乱淫靡的空间扰乱得彻底。处在热潮期的omega摇着屁股，想将alpha硕大粗壮的肉棒吞得更深些。  
像是奖赏他的主动，史蒂夫吻在巴基的嘴角，心不甘情不愿地放过了巴基被吻得红肿的唇。巴基瞪着眼睛，茫然地望着史蒂夫的脸。这个英俊帅气又强大的alpha，满脸汗水，一头金发也被抓的乱七八糟。似乎因为睡眠不足，那双蓝色的眼睛微微发红，但他在笑着，那张熟悉的脸上难得地出现了满足的表情。这幅表情，这个笑容都让巴基觉得陌生，但此时此刻巴基的脑子里依然乱糟糟的，被快感和情欲烧断了理智，只会摆着腰摇着屁股用自己的身体吞吐着alpha的欲望，尽情地享受着肉体的欢愉。  
Alpha在他身体里涨大。他的alpha也喜欢他。巴基扬起下巴发出一声满足的长叹，双手撑住史蒂夫的双肩勉强支起自己的身体。  
不够，还不够。他舔了舔唇，试着用双腿撑起自己。既然坏心地alpha一动不动，他也只好依靠自己。可被折腾了整整两天——或许更久——的omega浑身无力，双手双腿都酸软着。不久前他被干了多久、用的又是什么姿势，连他自己都记不清。他的腰、他的腿仿佛都不存在，巴基几乎连自己地身体都快要感觉不到，却能清晰地感受到自己的alpha——埋在他体内的alpha，躺在他面前坏笑着的alpha。史蒂夫那样注视着他，双眼也浸满了情欲。  
这是在干什么呢？他变成了一个婊子，专属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的婊子。他在史蒂夫面前叫得那么勾人、在史蒂夫面前不知羞耻地打开自己、展示自己。他像一个欲求不满的婊子，像一只没有自我、只会求欢的雌兽。  
史蒂夫搂住他的腰，挺起身一口咬在巴基的喉结上。疼痛，然后是舔吻的轻柔又色情的触感。脖子上轻微的疼痛像极了史蒂夫咬破他的腺体、将他标记成自己的所有物时的痛楚，这甚至让巴基觉得自己又一次被标记——一次又一次地烙上“史蒂夫·罗杰斯的所有物”的印记，再也逃不开这个傻气又固执的alpha的掌控。  
想来也不知道真正傻气的是谁。  
他就不该隐瞒自己的第二性别，也不该和美国队长走得这么近。明知道自己是个omega，还不知死活地往这个强大的alpha身边凑，这是在干什么呢？  
他明明有机会——有无数个机会可以向史蒂夫坦白，为什么他要继续隐瞒下去？  
明知道史蒂夫看着的从来都不是他，明知道这一切不该这样，明知道这不对，什么都不对……  
为什么还要在这个鬼地方做这种恶心的春梦？明明梦醒以后他就会一无所有，连他最珍视的“友谊”都会因为他自己干的蠢事而消失。  
巴基吸了吸鼻子。  
史蒂夫在他的腺体处轻轻按了一下，随后按住他的后脑勺，吻上去。  
巴基想到很多，各种各样的念头在他脑中转来转去。然而被撑开、被填满的快感和alpha的拥抱以及亲吻带来的满足感又让他几乎无法思考什么。  
“巴克，在想什么？”  
Alpha似乎看穿了他的胡思乱想，在温柔的亲吻过后贴着巴基的耳边轻声问。史蒂夫的声音也和巴基的一样沙哑，只是更为低沉，更像在安抚或是诱惑这个迷糊的omega。  
平常的史蒂夫可不这样。  
果然他们都不对劲了。  
巴基眨眨眼，用无力的双手推了推史蒂夫，但得到的只是一记更快、更深的冲刺和更为有力的拥抱。  
“你是我的，巴克。”  
巴基分不清这是警告还是在撒娇。史蒂夫又咬上他的腺体，释放的信息素让巴基再次全身发热，又一次陷入难以自抑的情潮中。  
“我爱你。”  
这声音、这句话和他一场场春梦中听过无数次的话重合。巴基就像被一种愉悦的魔法包裹，浑身颤抖着迎来了又一次高潮。  
但，这不是……这句话不该对他说的。巴基当然知道史蒂夫真诚炙热的目光落在谁身上——那个幸运儿当然不是他。  
他不过是个卑鄙的混蛋，是个可耻的介入者。他闯入这段感情中，擅自霸占了不属于他的位置，听着alpha对他的爱语——自然那些话本不该送给他。  
他的热潮期很快就会结束。听说omega的热潮期是三天，巴基拿不准自己被压抑了那么多年的热潮期是不是也会顺利退去。但如果顺利的话，他和史蒂夫的关系也该完蛋了。


	4. 4

巴基醒过来，迷糊地哼出一声拖长的鼻音，软绵绵的，又带着撒娇似的起伏。这张看着老旧的板床不可思议的结实，在这些天来各种折腾下居然还这样屹立不倒，依然能支撑住这两个大男人，好让他们安稳地睡个好觉。倒是巴基轻轻转了下身体时身下的床板发出了一声清晰地嘎吱，而另一侧躺着的那个人像是感应到什么似的忽然又动了下，于是床板又痛苦的发了声。然而史蒂夫没有在意它，可能这个傻小子满脑子都被omega占满了——巴基莫名其妙得意起来，在身边那个仍然闭着眼的alpha伸出爪子四处摸索时主动投怀送抱。  
终于抱到自家omega的男人安定下来，明明还闭着眼、一副睡得昏昏沉沉的样子，但箍着巴基的双臂却紧绷绷的，丝毫没有放松。睡着懒觉的alpha又凑上前，难得地慵懒，没有半点美国队长的影子。史蒂夫的脸慢慢凑近，近得可以数清楚他的睫毛，近得他可以在史蒂夫那双好看的蓝眼睛里看清楚自己的脸庞和表情。巴基忽然紧张起来，心里猜想或者史蒂夫在装睡，这副迷糊的模样只是为了迷惑他而装出来的。这个恶劣的、坏心地alpha可能想要捉弄他，或许会在他放松警惕的当儿偷袭，趁他不备偷偷亲他。  
这个想法真好笑。巴基被自己无来由的紧张感逗乐了。拥抱也好亲吻也罢，明明他们早在几天前就已经做过了。甚至这种距离也算不上什么，巴基红着脸想，他们的接触都已经不止这么点距离了。  
但这种感觉太不可思议了。  
从遇上意外与大部队失散、到那个偶然爆发又一发不可收拾的热潮期，这些天来巴基几乎都躺在床上，受着史蒂夫照顾（或者说被史蒂夫操弄——想到这个，巴基的脸开始发红发烫，搞不好他会成为有史以来第一个因为过度害羞而发情的omega）。他实在记不清很多事——发情期里他的记忆都零零散散的，像一本被谁故意撕碎的故事书，他能回想起来的只有边边角角的零星的片段。但巴基记得自己总是单独一人在这张床上醒来，迷迷糊糊地想他的alpha，想军营里的事，想他自己是个麻烦的、被抛弃的omega，然后丢脸地哭起来。  
史蒂夫好像有什么事在忙，总是趁着他睡着（或者说被操晕过去）时往外跑。如果还处在发情期，巴基才不会这样冷静地猜想这个笨蛋到底跑到哪里去，又干了什么，多半只会想着他，然后做各种各样的傻事。但今天却反常得很：他居然比史蒂夫更早醒来。他没在发热了，巴基觉得自己比前些天都要清醒的多，想到大概是热潮期终于结束了。  
——于是这些天来头一次，巴基像这样醒过来就能看到自己的alpha的睡颜。巴基笑起来，他甚至不知道自己什么时候开始发笑的，反应过来时面部肌肉都隐隐发酸了。  
但巴基心里还是有些忐忑——虽然还是喜悦和满足占了多数——他拿不准史蒂夫会用什么态度对待他。他之前了从没有跟史蒂夫说过自己是omega这件事，每次史蒂夫旁敲侧击都被他找借口糊弄过去。他以为自己的伪装天衣无缝呢——用过量的抑制剂去压制发情期、用各种各样的香水掩盖自己的气味、戴起项圈遮盖腺体确保万无一失。而且他还会和女孩子们约会，和那些跟他一样的小omega们接吻。  
从前他还不知道他的小画家会成为一个alpha，但他还是那么热衷于给史蒂薇介绍女孩。史蒂夫总是兴致缺缺，甚至又一次因为巴基当着他的面和一个香草雪糕味的omega亲热而大发雷霆。  
脑海里又浮现出史蒂薇那副怒气冲冲的表情，愉悦感和小小的骄傲涌现得莫名其妙。巴基想压下自己笑声，咬着嘴唇身体却控制不住地发抖——当然是憋笑憋的。  
“巴基？”  
将这个傻气的omega紧抱在怀中的alpha怎么会不知道对方的小动作。史蒂夫的语气带着点不确定，声音很轻，但又太冷淡了些。  
巴基抬了抬头，无辜地眨了眨眼。他还没想好怎么回应，也没做出下一步行动，史蒂夫就凑上前来吻住他的唇。动作倒是很温柔，与其说是一个吻，不如说那像是一条大型犬吐出舌头舔他。  
可能只是错觉，巴基觉得房间里的信息素好像更浓烈了。是史蒂夫的味道——那当然，现在他全身都是史蒂夫的味道了。  
这可真危险。巴基忽然想到，回到军营里他和史蒂夫还是一个帐篷。此前他从来没有觉察到史蒂夫的信息素有这么浓烈，简直就像在勾引他、诱惑他为这个强大的alpha张开双腿。如果他还在发情期，那他们一定会大干一场。  
那么回去之后又该怎么办呢？  
“你在想谁？”  
史蒂夫的声音在他耳边响起。光是听见语气就已经猜到对方的表情，巴基不由觉得好笑，睁开眼果然看到史蒂夫皱着眉一脸严肃。  
这张脸和记忆中那个气鼓鼓的小男孩的脸重合，刚刚那句话也和当年那个男孩的质问一样让他忍不住得意忘形。  
瞧，史蒂夫并非不在意。  
巴基意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，下意识地用上了讨好的语气：“你说我还能想谁呢？”当然只有那个来自布鲁克林的傻小子。  
史蒂夫的表情缓和下来。他扣住巴基的后脑勺，将这个轻轻挣扎着的omega深深吻住，不让他再说出什么话来。他放纵自己在巴基的口腔里游走，扫过每一处自己早已熟悉的角落。巴基的嘴容纳他，可舌头却躲避着他的追捕。仿佛被激发了狩猎天性，史蒂夫更加热情地勾引、追逐起他的舌头来。舌头纠缠着，粗糙的舌面擦过口腔，持续不断的刺激让巴基觉得自己几乎连牙齿都要软下来。  
史蒂夫的吻技什么时候变得这么好了，巴基都快要被他吻得喘不过气来，也几乎不知道怎么去应付这个混蛋的alpha。他参军的这些日子里史蒂夫都经历了什么啊，快把当年那个说点笑话、听见接吻的声音就脸颊绯红的小男孩还给他。然而真要找人讨债的话，他就确实不知道该找到谁了。巴基可不是教史蒂夫接吻的那个人，他也没教过史蒂夫怎么去操一个发情中的omega，操得那样狠又那么深。  
但是，开什么玩笑。他的史蒂薇现在可是美国队长了。就算没有巴基·巴恩斯跟着，也有无数人愿意陪他出生入死。就算巴基不教他，也有数不清的男男女女、其他甜美可人的omega、beta甚至alpha（显然史蒂夫更喜欢军营里某个alpha，巴基可都心知肚明）愿意对美国队长投怀送抱。  
军营——巴基喘着气想，他们离队多久了？史蒂夫找到回去的路了吗？又或者已经和其他人取得联系了？  
史蒂夫应该才是更着急的那个。所有人都需要美国队长，而这个笨蛋在这个无人知晓的偏僻小屋和他厮混了这么些天。撇开一切不谈，军营里还有人等着史蒂夫回去。为什么这个大家伙还这么气定神闲地躺在他身边睡得安稳。  
“史蒂夫。”  
巴基推了推他。史蒂夫更强壮了，明明他们依然亲近，可巴基好像第一次真实地感觉到这点。他很温暖，巴基甚至舍不得让他离开自己身边。  
明明小时候总是他圈住小小的金发男孩、是他用体温将那个会在被窝里发抖的小画家捂得暖烘烘。现在一切都反过来了。  
“不睡了么？”  
史蒂夫懒洋洋地应了声。脸上的笑容很傻气——他的史蒂薇总是带着一身傻气，也总会做傻事。  
要是没有他看着可怎么办。  
巴基叹了口气：“我们该回去了。”  
他红着脸想，回去之后该怎么解释自己身上的味道，报告又应该怎么鬼扯。他转了转头，扫了眼散落在各处的衣物。  
项圈还在。希望它能把脖子上的咬痕和吻痕都遮住，他可不想成为焦点。  
“不。”  
史蒂夫含住巴基的耳垂，声音含含糊糊。  
“我们回不去了。”他说，“没有人能找到我们。巴克，你只能留在这里。”  
“这可一点都不好笑，队长。”巴基使劲推开他，干笑两声，“你还是没什么幽默感。”  
史蒂夫回答，只静静地看着他。  
“怎么了？”巴基被他盯得浑身不自在。史蒂夫有些不对劲，但他说不清到底有哪里不妥。明明是一模一样的脸、一模一样的声音，连味道也一模一样，完全找不出差别来。  
“没什么。”  
史蒂夫抱紧他，埋在他颈侧蹭了蹭，又轻轻咬了一下巴基的腺体，想让这个omega彻底染上自己的味道。  
“我不想走……让我多抱一会吧，巴基。”  
他只是这么说。


	5. 5

史蒂夫又一次沉沉睡去，这回任巴基怎么推他、轻轻拍打他的胸口或脸颊、低声呼唤他的名字，史蒂夫也没有任何回应。起初巴基以为史蒂夫得了什么怪病，就像多年前那样因为一场小感冒引发了更严重的病症，突然发起高烧来。他紧张地贴上史蒂夫的额头，温暖但不滚烫的温度让巴基稍稍放下心来。这回他相信史蒂夫只是睡着了，还没来得及撒手，金发大个子男人就凑上前去，用毛茸茸的脑袋轻轻蹭着他的掌心。带着湿气的麻痒感从掌心被触碰处慢慢爬升，沿着手臂和看不见的神经一路向上。

轻轻的鼾声也让他无比安心，史蒂夫的体温和胸膛有节奏的起伏都使巴基既放心又充满傻乎乎的幸福感。史蒂夫睡得迷迷糊糊，该撒娇似的搂紧他，懒洋洋地拖出两声古怪的音节，又听不清到底在呼唤谁。

这大个子怕是累坏了。巴基艰难地从史蒂夫的怀抱中挣脱出来，脱离那温暖的被窝和自家alpha热情又让他充满幸福感的怀抱时被外界的冷气冻出一身鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住抖了一下。他体力恢复多了，不知道自己到底睡了多久，但看起来不像刚刚经历了一场激烈的“大战”。身上也是干爽的——巴基猜到是史蒂夫给他清理过。他才不信自己会梦游着给自己洗了个澡——他只是不相信热潮期中的自己愿意洗掉身上满布的alpha的味道。

几天来一直躺在床上太久没有走动，双脚踩在地上的感觉让他觉得陌生，迈出第一步时他觉得自己的双腿还是软绵绵的，腰部也发酸，身体好像不受自己掌控，完全使不上劲。于是咆哮突击队大名鼎鼎的巴恩斯中士只能一边小心地扶着桌椅和墙壁，一边慢慢往前走。

白色的内裤掉在地上，而长裤、上衣和其他乱七八糟的东西被扔到不同的角落里，以不同的、极其随意的姿势静静地躺在冷冰冰的地板或椅子上。他们的军牌放在一起，或者说是扔到同一个角落。两条金属色的链子死死地缠在一块，看起来不太容易解开。

巴基弯下腰去捡起内裤，背对着史蒂夫穿上时总担心背后会传来alpha的笑声。明明早就被他看光了——哦，不对，还不止“看光”这么简单。巴基红着脸将内裤往上提，深深吸了一口气才转过身去，却发现史蒂夫还是沉沉睡着，一点没有醒过来的迹象，就像这几天来他都没有睡个好觉，连续熬了好几夜，终于撑不下去——

那该怪谁呢。

巴基眨眨眼，看着侧躺着睡得很熟的金发男人。史蒂夫还保持着搂抱的姿势，只是怀里原本圈住的人离开了。他睡得不太安稳，可能做了噩梦，又张张嘴哼哼了两声，稍稍皱了皱眉。

这些天来都是史蒂夫在照顾他。无论是为他缓解发情期也好，替他清理也好，全都是史蒂夫在做。就算不说他——不提这次意外的发情期和烦人的护理工作，那这些天来的值夜、守卫和向外求援都是史蒂夫在做。巴基的视线落在史蒂夫颤抖着的眼皮和眼下明显的黑眼圈上。

他慢悠悠地向前走，将衣物一件件穿好。最后套上项圈，稍微调整了一下位置挡住自己的腺体。整个过程他都小心翼翼，连呼吸都反复调整，生怕一点动静也会把熟睡中的队长吵醒。

巴基慢慢走近那张硬板床，弯下腰半蹲在床前看着史蒂夫的睡颜。

睡下的史蒂夫似乎感应到什么，眉头慢慢舒展开。巴基察觉到屋内的信息素没有稍早前浓烈了，不知道什么时候开始，史蒂夫的信息素没有这么激烈、这么具有诱惑性了。

难道睡着的alpha会更安全吗？巴基盯着史蒂夫的脸思索了一阵，但他从来没有跟另外的alpha这么亲近过……军队里有不少alpha（倒不如说omega才是少数，能上前线的大多是alpha，beta们更多是任职医疗兵或炊事兵，或者后勤等等），巴基也不会特意向他们打听这种事。在军队里他是个beta——所有人都以为他是个beta，他还是会跟秘书处担任的文书工作小omega调情，有时也会“死性不改”地勾搭一些beta或omega女性。咆哮突击队里所有人都知道“巴基喜欢的是金发大胸的美女”——当然第二性别得是beta或omega。

毕竟那是他自己散布出去的“谣言”。他撒谎说自己是beta，欺骗所有人自己对alpha毫无兴趣，以为一个谎言重复千遍万遍就能瞒过所有人，最后甚至能骗过自己。

所以现在他也全然不知道史蒂夫的信息素逐渐转淡是不是正常，以及他这种昏睡状态是因为多重任务累坏了还是单纯因为挨操的omega太过欲求不满、将他的精力都耗光了。相较之下史蒂夫竟然显得更加熟练，他居然也知道在在酣畅淋漓的性爱之后带自己的omega去清理身体。

巴基心底有些酸意。显而易见自己并不是史蒂夫的第一个omega——或者说第一个性伴侣，在他之前，史蒂夫应该和谁还有过这样的经历。但是，拜托，这是美国队长，是军队里的超级士兵——当然也是大家都梦寐以求的超级alpha。只要他想，有无数人争抢着和他上床。

不过现在想这些也没有意义。巴基伸出手轻轻拨开史蒂夫的刘海，指尖轻轻触碰着史蒂夫的脸颊。

他还是想吻他，像告诉这个来自布鲁克林的傻小子自己究竟有多么深爱他。

但是不行……他不能说出来。

史蒂夫是个笨蛋，巴基比谁都清楚。如果他先开口说这些话，出于愧疚或同情，史蒂夫说不定会放弃本该属于他的那个女孩，或许还会放弃更多。

佩吉·卡特。巴基在心里默念了一下这个名字，默默地想着那天晚上在酒馆里，这个女性alpha的出现如何夺去了史蒂夫的所有注意力，脑海里慢悠悠地回放着那天夜里突击队的成员们在酒馆里唱的歌。

美国队长应该和卡特这样优秀的alpha在一起，而他只是个默默无闻的（甚至可笑地对外隐瞒真实性别的）omega、一个可有可无的士兵。即是撇开这些不谈，他依然不是史蒂夫爱着的人。

就算他亲耳听见史蒂夫表白，就算史蒂夫在这段时间里向他许下什么诺言。那些话他会悄悄藏起来，可现在想到只会加重他的负罪感。

巴基握住史蒂夫的手，在他的掌心轻轻吻了一下。

*

巴基最后还是穿上了史蒂夫的大衣出门。此时正值深秋，气温已经低于他可承受的范围。巴基原本就怕冷，也不知道自己执行任务时是不是真的连外套都没穿，穿着一件短袖上衣出门冷得他抖个不停，几乎当场打出几个喷嚏。

但史蒂夫穿着大衣执行任务也不多见。那个混蛋仗着自己有血清，对天气变化都不再这么在意了，就像把自己当成了真正的超人，也没想过可能会因此得病。

将身上的大衣裹紧些，巴基朝手上呵了口气，随后将双手插进口袋里。衣服上满是史蒂夫的味道，虽然这样想有点丢人，但巴基还是不由得萌生一种史蒂夫正陪着他出门的念头。

这下好了，瞧瞧你的脸红成什么样，烫成什么样，是想要靠害羞御寒吗。他撇撇嘴，嘲笑自己。

巴基在在口袋里摸索了一下，触碰到一块硬邦邦的物品。他把异物从衣袋里掏出来，皱着眉检查了一番。这看起来是什么机器的配件，好像是被砸坏或是折断的，只留下一小截在口袋里。然而巴基也不是这方面的专家，他对这些可没有霍华德了解得深，不可能凭着这破碎的零部件猜出来这是什么东西的边角料。

虽然满心疑惑，巴基也找不到人去问。唯一可能知情的人还在屋子里呼呼睡着大觉呢，而巴基也没打算将他叫醒。

他出门时想看看附近的情况，说不定史蒂夫在什么地方做过记号，或者曾经发出过求救信号。巴基抱着微乎其微地希望想要找到这些细微地线索，指望它们能将战友们引到自己小屋这边来。

然而巴基绕着屋子走了一圈又一圈，搜索范围一点点扩大，却没有找到任何疑似求救信号的东西。地上的脚印好像被谁抹去过，林间的过道也被人有意遮盖。原本就偏僻的小屋好像更加封闭，更加与世隔绝。

是史蒂夫吗？巴基皱皱眉，却想不出来为什么史蒂夫要做这种事。可如果不是史蒂夫，又会是谁？发现了他们的存在却几天来都没有通知其他人将他们带走？

无论是谁，把他们困在这里的目的又是什么？

巴基忽然觉得有阵寒意袭来。他又将史蒂夫的大衣扯紧些，在衣服里缩了缩，还是忍不住抖了抖。像想到了什么，巴基转过身去，看着身后那间孤零零立着的小屋。

“我们回不去了。”

“没有人能找到我们。”

他想起史蒂夫对他说的话。


End file.
